Last Christmas
by KTxx
Summary: 'Two days until Christmas. Last month she would have been scared, she would have hated that day with a passion. But now she's with Nathan, it suddenly doesn't seem so bad anymore.' AU. Naley. Oneshot. Songfic.


_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

''Merry Christmas, Haley.'' Damien whispered huskily, waking her from her slumber. He ran his hands down her sides, which made her smile. There weren't chills like she had read about in those romance novels. But Damien's hers, and that feels good. Good enough for her. She's already twenty four, she doesn't want to waste anymore time trying to find the perfect guy.

Haley smiled sleepily as she opened her eyes. ''Merry Christmas.'' she mumbled. ''Where's my present?''

''Um, yeah, about that. I did get you one, but because of all the snow they couldn't deliver all of the presents, but it should be here in a couple of days.'' he stuttered, running a hand through his hair.

''Oh, okay.'' Haley said, trying to cover her disappointment. But it wasn't his fault, right? ''Well I'll give you yours now then.''

Damien grinned. ''Is it awesome?''

Haley smiled. ''I think it is.'' she said, even though she was unsure of how he would react to her gift. ''It's in my closet, I'll be two minutes.''

''Okay,'' he shrugged, picking up his Blackberry from the side table. She's always hated that thing; it was like he was more interested in that then her. ''You don't have to hurry back.''

Haley rolled her eyes, making her more nervous about giving him the present.

Two minutes later she returned to the sight of him smirking at his phone. Haley walked to the bed and sat back down, handing him the small rectangular box wrapped in red paper, his favourite colour.

Damien looked slightly disappointed with his gift, but smiled anyway and kissed her cheek softly. ''Thanks, Haley.''

He tore open the paper and opened the little rectangular box. It was two baseball tickets for his favourite team, Durham Bulls. He pulled them out and grinned at the girl he's been dating for three months casually. He then spotted another piece of paper inside the small box. ''What's this?''

Haley looked at him nervously. ''Read it.''

Damien opened the folded piece of paper and his eyes widened at the words.

_Merry Christmas Damien!  
Hope you get everything you wanted. And don't take me to the baseball game, you know I hate it :P  
I guess this Christmas I'm going to give you something else... My heart. I love you, Damien. You don't have to say it back, I just though you should know. I know it's not expensive, but it's precious. So look after my heart, please?  
Love Haley x_

He coughed awkwardly and ran his hand through his hair. ''Um, wow. This is big. I mean, we haven't been dating long.''

Haley suddenly felt sick, a lump started to rise in her throat. ''I know, but we said we would be honest, right? But if you don't fell the same way,'' her voice started to quiver as her heart sank. It didn't hurt as much as she had expected, but it still hurt. ''Then that's okay. Just forget I said anything.''

''No, um, I do.'' he stammered. _Crap, did I just say that?_

Haley beamed. ''You do?''

Damien wiped the thin layer of sweat that had formed on his forehead. ''Uh, yeah.''

Haley laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. ''I love you.''

_Once bitten and twice shied_  
_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_  
_Tell me baby_  
_Do you recognize me_  
_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_  
_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_  
_With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it_  
_Now I know what a fool I've been_  
_But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again_

**_18th December. Under one year later._**

TRIC, the local club was packed full of people. All here to celebrate the engagement of Brooke Davis and Julian Baker, who happened to be Haley's best friends, who were completely perfect for each other. Haley didn't want to come tonight, who would want to see the guy who gave her heart away the day after she gave it to him? Yeah, that's right. Damien had made an excuse about a family emergency later on that day, leaving her to eat her Christmas dinner alone. Then on Boxing day he had sent her a text, a four word text. _I'm sorry, it's over._

Damien had gotten a job in Charlotte in January, so luckily she didn't have to see him again.

Brooke had informed her last week that he was now dating Julian's cousin, so he would be at her engagement party. They both had begged Julian to make up an excuse so Damien and his new girlfriend wouldn't have to come, Julian had tried, but his cousin kept on insisting that she's coming to Tree Hill the week before Christmas, party or not.

Haley walked into the club, her arm linked through her other best friend, Lucas' arm. He had offered to come with her as her date. His pregnant wife, Peyton, couldn't make it because she's due to have the baby any day now, and she's been put on bed rest.

''Just keep away from him, Hales.'' Lucas whispered soothingly into her ear. ''You don't even have to talk to him. And look at you, you're beautiful, he's going to realise how stupid he was letting you go.''

Haley smiled weakly. ''Thanks Luke, but I sure don't feel beautiful right now.'' she said. She's not felt that way in just under a year. Ever since he left she's just felt so self conscious, she's not even been able to talk to guys without comparing herself to the girls around her.

''You're going to find it, I promise.'' Lucas said, referring to the thing he has with someone amazing. Love.

Haley just nodded, glancing at all of those people around her. The ones who were actually happy, the ones whose eyes were just shining with love at the person they were with.

''It's not perfect, you know. All of these people look happy now, but it's hard, it's really hard to stay that way. It's never always going to stay perfect. You never know, you may never have been _truly_ happy with Damien. Maybe you've never had that happiness with someone. He's still out there, Haley. I know it.'' he said. Lucas could always read Haley like a book, he knew what she was thinking about. ''Remember what Julian always says, _Happiness is a mood, and it's a condition, not a destination._''

''I love you, buddy.'' she whispered, smiling a real smile, one that she's not smiled all day because she's been worrying about tonight so much.

''Love you too.'' Lucas responded, kissing her quickly on the cheek. ''You stay here, I'll get us some drinks.'' he told her, then walked towards the crowded bar. _Damn, this will take a while. _He thought after seeing how many people were waiting for drinks.

Haley clutched onto her purse, tapping her foot impatiently as she watched as Lucas struggled to get Chase, the bartenders' attention.

''Well, your ass looks as fine as ever.''

She felt her stomach twist uncomfortably at the sound of _his_ voice.

''What do you want?'' Haley demanded, turning around to face him with a glare. The familiar smirk was still placed on his lips, which always reminded her how cocky he was. And the exact same Blackberry was in his hand. He hadn't changed a bit. That should have pleased her, knowing that he was the same guy she fell in love with last year, but it didn't. It just made her hate him a little bit more for not changing, still being the same ass that broke her heart at Christmas.

''My girl has finally gotten a backbone, I like it.'' he said, well, practically slurred as he licked his lips. Which she guessed was supposed to be sexy, but she just found it completely creepy.

Tears started to form in hers eyes, which caused her to blink furiously to try and hide them.

''I'm not your girl.'' she said through gritted teeth, almost bursting the contents of her purse from her death grip on it.

''You'll always be my girl. Or maybe I'm using the wrong words...'' Damien pondered. ''I'll always have your heart. That's how you put it, right? Sorry babe, but I didn't do a very good job at looking after it.''

Those tears didn't form again like she expected, she just felt _angry._ ''You're such a dick.''

Damien smirked. ''I thought you liked it?''

Haley looked behind her, hoping that Lucas would save her, but he was now talking to Mia, another bar tender about something. They were both laughing, so it looked like the conversation wasn't ending soon. Well not in the next couple of minutes at least.

''Just leave me alone, Damien. You have a girlfriend.''

''But you don't have a boyfriend, right?'' he guessed. ''Yeah, I bet you're still totally hung up on me.''

Haley shook her head stubbornly. He was right in some ways though. She wasn't hung up on him, just the idea of him being there, with her. Loving her like she used to love him.

Damien took a couple of steps towards her, so they were only half a metre apart, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her closer to him, ignoring when she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

''Damien, get the hell off me.'' Haley demanded, trying to get out of his strong hold. She was actually scared of what he might do, even though they're in a crowded club, they're near the door, which means he could pull her away without anyone really noticing.

Haley sighed in relief when he let go, but it didn't feel like he actually let go. It felt like he was forced.

''Leave the lady alone, man.'' an angry voice said. It wasn't Lucas' or Julian's like she expected, she actually hadn't heard this voice before.

''What's it to you?'' Damien demanded, taking a step towards the guy who was now beside her.

Haley looked up on him and had to remember a little thing called _breathing._ He was gorgeous. He looked like one of those people you saw in magazines, and in movies. His raven black hair was spiked slightly, but not in a way that would make him look like he was still in high school, but in a way that didn't make him look old. His black polo shirt hugged his body perfectly, showing his perfect muscles slightly. Haley wondered what it would be like to _touch_ them.

His eyes though, they were dark blue, probably because he was angry. But Haley could just imagine herself getting lost in them. Especially if they were sparkling, and staring right back into hers.

But they weren't, they were glaring at her ex-boyfriend.

''She clearly didn't want to be around you,'' the gorgeous man next to her said. ''And you clearly don't understand the meaning of the word no.''

Damien took another step towards him, when he was pushed back by another well built guy that she knew.

''Time to go, Damien. You've had enough.'' Owen announced, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of TRIC, ignoring his threats in protest.

Haley was just frozen in place. She didn't know what to do, she just felt so... wrong. Damien could have done anything to her, he looked like he was capable to do so. And that terrified her.

''Are you okay?'' the soft voice, which was angry a moment ago asked her, touching her shoulder comfortingly. ''Oh my god, you're shaking.''

Haley was suddenly in his strong arms, which weren't strong in a way to make her want to squirm free again. She just wasn't to make her melt into them completely. He rubbed her back, hoping to comfort her somehow, without coming off as a total creep.

''Thank you.'' she finally mumbled against her chest, which he managed to hear over the loud music. ''I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't have came.''

''Is he violent?'' he asked her, panic in his voice this time.

''Um, I don't know, I've not seen him in a year.'' Haley stammered. _Could he be dangerous? Damien?_

''Why so long?'' he asked, still not breaking away from their embrace. He liked it, it was making him feel tingly. The girl in his arms was truly the most beautiful woman he's ever saw, and when he saw that this Damien guy was hurting her, he couldn't not protect her. He would do it again, without a second thought. Even if it risked him getting into a fight.

Haley didn't know whether to tell him of not, but he _had_ just saved her. ''He left me on Christmas day when I told him I loved him.''

He felt his blood boil, it felt weird for him getting so emotional over a girl he met literally three minutes ago, and he doesn't even know her name. ''So he _is_ crazy then, for leaving a pretty girl like you.'' Pretty, what an understatement. But he didn't want to come off _too_ strong. ''I'm glad I saved you. You shouldn't be in love with a crazy person.''

Haley broke away from their embraces and smiled warmly at him. ''I'm not, I don't think I have been for a long time.''

''I'm Nathan,'' he said, smiling back at her. His blue eyes now light, and sparkling like she guessed. Causing her to get lost in them like she predicted.

''I'm Haley.''

''Well Haley, do you want to get out of here? You're still a little shaky.''

Nathan was right, she was shaky. Not because of what happened with Damien, just because she was so close to him right now.

''Sure.''

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

''So, Nathan. Why were you at my best friends engagement party?'' Haley asked him, nursing her hot chocolate. They are now sat across from each other in one of the booths at Karen's Café, getting along with each other like they've been friends for years. Except from the fact that they were both intimidated by the beautiful person opposite them.

Nathan's sparkling blue eyes widened. ''Shit, I pulled you out of your best friend's engagement party?''

Haley giggled and shook her head. ''They probably haven't noticed I'm gone, it's all about Brooke tonight. She'll probably call in a couple of minutes though, I owed her a dance.''

''Sorry,'' he apologised sheepishly, taking a sip of his drink. He then remembered the question she had asked him. ''I'm due to start coaching The Ravens after the Christmas break, and the old coach was telling me about the team, and showing me around yesterday when he invited me here.''

''Lucas?'' Haley asked, even though she knew it was him. Lucas had quit coaching The Ravens after two years to focus on his writing, and his and Peyton's new baby.

Nathan nodded. ''Yeah, do you know him?''

Haley smiled, which caused the air to knock out of his lungs. ''He's my best friend, too.''

''So I'm guessing you're popular then, Miss. Haley?'' he said with a smirk, then groaned when he replayed it in his head. ''I'm sorry, that was lame.''

Haley laughed. It was good to know that Nathan was just as nervous as her, even though that gave her butterflies. ''Don't worry about it, I won't hold it against you.''

''So, what are you then? Model? Actress?'' he asked, changing the subject and flattering her at the same time.

''Singer.'' she filled in with a blush.

They continued to talk for hours as Haley explained the label she's signed too, and where she produces other artists' songs. And Nathan told her about his past playing basketball, and how he quit after college because he didn't want all the fame, all he wanted to do was play the game he loved with no pressure.

And somehow by the end of their conversation, their fingers had become intertwined as the held hands across the table.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

''You're doing great, Mia. Take a break, I know you're dying to see Chase.'' Haley said, letting go of the button which allowed her to speak to Mia into the recording studio through the speakers.

Mia grinned at her producer/friend. ''Thanks, Hales. You rock.''

Haley flipped her dark blonde hair dramatically. ''Oh, I know.'' she joked.

Mia walked out of the doors, and through the little office area, which consisted of a desk, two chairs and a pool table. With pictures of artists and albums which were held on the walls, with their company logo on the biggest wall, standing out the most. _Red Bedroom Records._

''Um, Haley?'' Mia called from the doorway which leads to the bar. ''There's someone here to see you.''

''Who is it?'' she asked in confusion.

''He said his name's Nathan. He's cute, Haley. Shall I let him in?''

Haley's heart fluttered at the name. She had never experience this type of feeling with Damien, not once. All of this felt so nice, even though she had only met Nathan last night. She's already developed a strong crush on him.

''Sure, let him in.'' Haley shouted with a laugh.

A couple of seconds later Nathan walked through the door, stunning her with his beauty once again. He was like some kind of Greek God, it was breathtaking.

''Hey Hales,'' Nathan greeted, already having picked up her familiar nickname, though it sounded _better_ when he said it. ''How you doin'?''

''Well hello, Joey Tribbiani.'' she teased, standing up from her seat at the desk. ''I'm great, how are you?''

Nathan thought about it for a second, tearing his eyes away from her gorgeousness for a second. He had to remember to act cool when he walked in the room, because she looked truly stunning, even with a simple pain of jeans and a t-shirt.

''I'm good. Except that I can't get this girl out of my head.'' he said with a sigh, grinning at her.

Haley just had to grin back, his smile was contagious. ''Oh, and is she pretty?'' she played along, walking around to the front of the desk and leaning against, now there wasn't much distance between the two.

''Beautiful.''

''Do you like her?'' she asked with a smirk, trying to control her heart which felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

''Definitely.'' Nathan confirmed as he stared into her brown doe eyes.

''And what do you want from her?''

Nathan's smile suddenly turned nervous. ''Well I was hoping that she would be my girlfriend, then fall crazy in love with me, then we would make beautiful babies together.'' he said in a teasing tone, though the first two were certain, he doesn't exactly know if he's ready for kids yet, even though their would certainly be beautiful.

Haley's cheeks got darker, the smile never leaving her face though. ''I think that she would agree to the first one, for now.''

''Really?'' he asked with a hopeful smile.

''Definitely.'' Haley confirmed, using the same words he used a minute ago.

He quickly pulled her into his comforting arms and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. Making her feel those tingles that she had read about in those romance novels, the ones that she's wanted for as long as she can remember. And now, she can have it.

_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes_  
_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_  
_My God, I thought you were someone to rely on_  
_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_  
_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
_A girl on a cover but you tore her apart_  
_Maybe this year_  
_Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special_

''Nathan,'' she whined with a giggle, trying to walk in a straight line. ''Where are we going? Why are we at TRIC? And why is it quiet?''

Haley felt his hot breath on her ear, causing her to shiver. ''It's a surprise.''

''Since when do we have surprises? We've been dating for two days.'' she said with another giggle. His hands were currently over her eyes as he lead them to TRIC, once she had gotten out of his car he had immediately covered her eyes, so she didn't know anything about this 'surprise' he had planned.

''Well, it's not my surprise, but I'm involved.''

''It's not my birthday,'' Haley stated. ''Wow, I'd hate it if my birthday was today. 21st of December, that means you only have one time of the year to look forward to instead of two, that sucks.'' she rambled as he continued to lead her to their destination.

Nathan chuckled. ''You're right about that, baby. My birthday was December 12th, so you got out of getting me a present.''

''Oh, I co-'' she suddenly stopped talking when Nathan removed his hands from her eyes and she heard a chorus of _SURPRISE!_

Haley gasped as she read the sign over the bar. _CONGRATS HALEY, THREE YEARS AT RED BEDROOM RECORDS!_

She turned to her boyfriend. ''Did you plan this?''

''No,'' he denied. ''Lucas and Peyton did. They just needed my help getting you here.''

Haley stood on her tiptoes and kissed his softly. ''Thank you anyway, it means a lot.'' she said honestly, it was probably the nicest thing a boy has ever done for her. Except for the time Julian had bought her a big bunch of flowers to get her approval of him and Brooke, which he didn't need because Haley already liked him. Or when Lucas defended her when they were eight when she got her braces and kids started picking on her.

''Tutor Girl!'' Brooke screamed, pulling Haley away from Nathan and squeezing her best friend. ''Am I awesome or what?''

''For attending a party that Peyton and Luke organised?'' Haley asked teasingly. Brooke always liked to take credit for things she was hardly involved in.

''Yes, and I hired the venue.''

''Which was free.'' Haley said playfully.

''And I got Mia to perform.''

''Which was free.'' Haley repeated with a giggle.

''And I made you a dress, which is a Clothes Over Bros original.'' she said. Brooke had created a clothing website in High School with the same name, where she sold clothes which she designed. When she got into college, she had created a company which was now a big success.

''Which was free.'' Haley teased, pulling Brooke into another hug. ''Thanks, Tigger.''

Brooke grinned at the two and winked. ''I'll leave you two to it.''

_Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

Nathan was now talking to Lucas and Julian about something while Haley waited at the bar patiently for something to drink. They really needed to hire more bar staff around here; it's not like the club is unpopular and can't afford it.

''Haley,'' she heard the familiar voice sigh in relief as they approached her. The same voice which she _thought_ had broken her heart, the voice of the guy who she_ thought _that she had loved. She was wrong, because she feels more with Nathan than she ever did with Damien. Even after two days. ''I need to talk to you.''

Haley turned to him with a glare. ''There's nothing to talk about, Damien.''

''I need you, Haley.'' he said softly, touching her arm.

Haley snatched away from him. ''Stay away from me.''

''I broke up with Amy,'' he said, referring to Julian's cousin. ''She was nothing to me, you were, you were everything. Come to Charlotte with me, be with me. Fall in love with me again.''

Those were the words Haley has been dying to here for just under a year, but ever since three days ago, she couldn't give a shit about Damien. Those words just made her angry and controlled, and a pushover. She wasn't a pushover; she _did_ have a backbone.

''It's all about you, isn't it? It's always about you. You only wanted me to comfort you were you were sad or angry, and you were _always_ sad and angry. Nothing I did would ever be good enough. I was just someone you came to with your petty issues. I thought you were someone who I could always rely on. And you broke me. I may look fine on the outside, but inside, I'm all torn apart. That's because of you. But I'm feeling better; I'm feeling good about myself for once in a very long time. So why can't you let me have that? For once in my life I feel happy, truly happy. Happier than when I was with you. So _please_ just leave.'' she begged, tears falling out of her eyes. Why did Damien feel the need to ruin every good thing that happened to her?

Damien stared at her in anger. How dare she say no to him. ''You bitch. You stupid little bitch. No one is ever going to love you. You're used up, broken. No one wants you. God, I don't even know why I tried to get back with you. The sex wasn't even that good.''

Immediately a fist connected with Damien's nose, causing him to fly to the ground.

Nathan seethed in anger, sending Damien a death glare. ''Get the fuck out of here, before I do much worse.''

Damien scrambled to his feet, suddenly scared of the guy he always fought to days ago. And quickly ran out of the now silent club, everyone was just staring at them.

Nathan turned to his girlfriend; his heart broke as she struggled to keep the tears from falling.

''Alright, show's over.'' Chase announced, turning the music back on, hoping that that would draw some attention away from his friend Haley.

Nathan quickly pulled Haley into his arms, feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over him. Only this time his heart was betting faster than before, and his stomach was doing summersaults. All because of the crying girl he was holding.

A sob escaped her body, as she felt like she was falling apart by Damien's words. Those words were the ones that she had been thinking herself, but hearing them out loud... was gut wrenching.

''You are _not_ broken. You are _not_ broken.'' Nathan whispered into her hair. ''I want you; I want you so damn much. You are not broken.''

People had told her those words before too, well the ones about her not being broken anyway. But hearing Nathan say them out loud... well that just made her fall for him that little bit more.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

''How are you feeling today, beautiful?'' Nathan asked, walking into her bedroom with a tray with a plate Mac and Cheese on top. A glass of orange juice was there too, and a small purple flower in a glass of water. He couldn't find a vase.

It had been two days since her party, which meant it were two days until Christmas. Last month she would have been scared, she would have hated that day with a passion. But now she's with Nathan, it suddenly doesn't seem so bad anymore.

Haley sighed, but smiled at the tray of food. ''Not very beautiful.''

Nathan kissed her cheek and placed the tray of food on her lap. ''Well I'm going to go and get a mirror; your reflection should take care of that.''

''Such a charmer,'' Haley grumbled with a smile. ''You didn't have to make me breakfast in bed. Even though Mac and Cheese is a bit too unhealthy to start the day with.''

''I wanted to,'' Nathan insisted, sitting onto her bed next to her.

Haley grabbed a fork and grinned at the taste once she put it in her mouth. _Yum._

Nathan suddenly pulled one out of his pocket. ''Sharing is caring.'' he announced, stabbing the fork into the cheesy goodness and taking a bite.

That slightly disgusting gesture made her chest tingle. God, what is he doing to her?

_And last Christmas_  
_And this year_  
_It won't be anything like, anything like_

''I can't believe its Christmas day tomorrow.'' Nathan murmured, trailing his finger up and down her arm lightly as they lay in his bed, causing those familiar chills to run down her spine. He smirked when he saw his boxers hanging on the lampshade, last night was _good_...

''I know,'' Haley smiled. ''I'm actually excited, which I never would have expected.''

Nathan knew he had accidentally brought up a bad subject, so he changed it. ''Did you get me a present?'' he asked playfully, kissing her temple.

''Course, I can't just _not_ get my boyfriend a present.''

_Boyfriend_, oh he loved being that for her. ''I was just teasing Hales, we've been dating for five days, I didn't expect you to actually get me a present. You just being mine is present enough.''

Haley laughed at the corniness. ''God, you are lame sometimes.''

''You say the sweetest things to me, Haley James.'' he said in mock-sarcasm, suddenly pouncing on her, smothering her with sweet kisses.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_

Nathan immediately awoke when he felt something jump his stomach, when he opened his eyes he realised that the something was his someone, smiling the same smile which made him go completely crazy. Her curled, dirty blonde hair was wild, and she was wearing no make up at all. But he was completely blown away by her beauty.

''It's Christmas!'' she squealed, surprising both of them with her eagerness.

''Merry Christmas, baby.'' he said, his voice still think with sleep as he sat up and kissed her softly.

Haley smiled. ''This is our first Christmas together.'' she told him, as if it was an important fact, which it was to both of them. This could be the start of something amazing, of something beautiful. Well, something more beautiful than what was already there.

Nathan smirked at the gorgeous sight in front of him. ''I wouldn't mind waking up to this every Christmas morning, every morning actually.''

''Well maybe I should stay here more often,'' she flirted, still not moving from her position. She's sat on top of him, her legs resting on either side of his body.

''Maybe you should.'' Nathan flirted back.

''Well, when can I have my present?'' she asked in excitement, her eyes twinkling.

Nathan chuckled. ''Um, babe. You'll have to get off me first.''

Haley rolled her eyes with a sigh. ''If that's what you want...'' she trailed off, climbing off him and sitting Indian style on the bed.

''It's not what I want, but you want the present, don't you?''

After getting an eager nod in response, he reached into the chest of draws next to his bed and pulled out the present. He handed it to her with a shy smile. ''I didn't know what to get you, because we've not known each other for long.''

Haley smiled warmly. ''It's okay. I'm sure I'll love it.'' she said.

She then tore open the paper and found a frame; inside the frame was the receipt from Karen's Café, when they went to get hot chocolate. There was also the strip of photographs they took in one of those photo machines at the mall, where they went the day after he asked her to be his girlfriend. Next to that was a small piece of paper, which she had given him as a recipe from the perfect Mac and Cheese. The Ravens basketball logo was in the corner, next to the Red Bedroom Record one. Mistletoe was in the top right corner, presumably the same one he kissed her under two nights ago. It was like a little montage of their one week relationship, all in one frame.

After her long silence, Nathan sighed. ''It sucks doesn't it? God, I knew I should have stuck with jewellery. But Luke said you wouldn't like that, and Brooke said don't get you clothes because she's making you a dress... Crap. I shouldn't have said that. Don'-''

Nathan was cut off by Haley's lips pressed firmly onto his; she kissed him lovingly for a couple of minutes until they broke away for air.

''I thought I was the rambler?'' she asked him with a teasing smile.

''So you like it?''

Haley nodded. ''I _love_ it. It's so sweet, thank you.''

''I love you.'' Nathan blurted out. He knew this was way to soon, he knew that he's probably a jerk for saying it on the same day she said it to her ex-boyfriend. But it was true; it has been true for the past week. And each day he's just fell more and more in love with her. He didn't want to hide it.

''What?'' she asked in shock, staring at him with wide eyes. ''Is this some kind of joke?'' Haley asked bitterly, glaring at him. She was about to stand up and climb off the bed until her grabbed her wrists lightly, stopping her.

''No, it's not. I've loved you ever since the moment I saw you. You walked into TRIC with Lucas, and he kissed your cheek. And I didn't know why but it got me so mad, because he said he had a wife, and I didn't want you to be known as the other woman, because you're too beautiful to be second best. When Damien was coming onto you, I couldn't just stand there, so I protected you. I think the moment I realised it was at your party, you looked so hurt and I literally felt my heart break because you were so sad. I just wanted to take it all away, and it killed me knowing that I couldn't.

''I know we've probably had the craziest relationship ever, and I know it's all really fast. But to be honest, I don't ever want to be normal with you. I'm absolutely head over heals in love with you, Haley James. And you don't have to say it back, I just thought you should know that I'm never going to hurt you like he did, I'm not like him. Okay? I'm nothing like him.''

Haley smiled a breathtaking smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. ''You _did_ take all the hurt away. I love you too.''

And she meant it. She meant it with everything inside of her.

Nathan pulled his into his arms and gave her a kiss which made her knees go weak, making her thankful that they're not standing up right now. She melted into his arms, like she always does. Those strong comforting arms, which would always protect her.

''I should go and get your present.'' she whispered breathlessly when they broke apart.

Nathan shook his head and flipped her over, so he was on top of her, pinning her down on the bed plafully. He grinned like an idiot as she stared at him with lust in her light brown eyes.

''I meant what I said, you know, you being mine is the only present I need.''

_I'll give it to someone special _

**AN:** Thanks for reading! This is for kaya17tj, and I hope you all liked it. Please send me a review to let me know what you thought of it, please?

The song was 'Last Christmas', different people sing it and I don't know it the lyrics were different but I used the Taylor Swift version. I don't own the song or One Tree Hill.

Everyone have a great Christmas!:-)


End file.
